


Michael To The Rescue

by destiel_lemmings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sick Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 01:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4040650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiel_lemmings/pseuds/destiel_lemmings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Luke stumbled into the kitchen with puffy eyes and a sore throat Michael knows he has to help the cute blonde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Michael To The Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second time ever writting anything like this so I hope you enjoyed. It's literally just a whole bunch of fluff! Sorry if they're are any spelling or grammar mistakes, I'm writing on my phone so things are bound to be messed up.

From the moment Luke stumbled into the room Michael knew something was wrong. Luke looked more exhausted then usual and he's eyes were puffy. When Luke had finally sneezed Michael had realized that the boy was sick. Though Michael was relived that it had not been anything else as tour was hitting them hard he was also worried. The other boys had decided to go out today leaving himself and Luke to have the rented home for the day. He had never been the most successful at taking care of other people when they were sick but he always had a soft spot for Luke.

He finally decide that he was at least some what capable of taking care of the younger boy when he saw how misrable the soft blue eyes were and stood up. "Luke, how about I fix you something to eat you look sick. Go lay down in the living room and I'll get you some soup. You can set up Netflix if you want." Luke looked at Michael for a few seconds trying to understand with a foggy mind before huffing and sulking into the next room. 

One thing that Michael definitely remembered was that Luke didn't like noodles in his soup. It was weird at first and more of like a 'what the fuck' moment but as time went on he and the boys got use to it. He was determined to get the cute stumbly boy the soup that he desired as he raided the cupboards. They boys had yet to pick up there own food so they were pretty much barren. His eyes finally settled on a noodle cup and decided that it would have to do even if he had to remove the main ingredient. 

Meanwhile in the next room the boy with puffy blue eyes and a sore throat was cacooning himself in a pile of blankets and launching Netflix on the Xbox. He sneezed again a let out a whine, he hated being sick with a passion. He was freezing and the blankets didn't help much, he hoped Michael would bound into the room soon so he could steal his body heat. One thing Luke hated was that when he gets sick he also gets super cuddly. Which is why most of the time Calum is the one to the rescue usually. But he didnt mind cuddling with Mikey, in fact he love it the most when it's with the older boy. But pshh as if he'd ever admit it out loud. When a cough struck him leaving him breathless he whined again and started browsing throught Netflix trying to find a movie.

When the microwave finally finished after what felt like 20 years Michael carefully took it out and scooped the noodles out. He sighed, 'Poor noodles, you didn't deserve to not be eaten.' He realized how crazy he sounded and just threw them away. He poured Luke a glass of water incase it was to hot and carefully made his journey to the living room. When he walked in his heart stutter. Luke was wrapped up in a pile of blankets and looked so damn cute. He could feel himself radiate adoration for the blonde. He walked in and set down the soup and could feel Luke's eyes on him. 

A cute little whine ripped from Luke's throat as Michael sat down. Luke rolled over so that he was closer to the boy with great body heat. "Come cuddle mikey, pleaseeee." Michael's heart just about exploded from the adorableness that was Luke and he sighed, well it wouldnt hurt to cuddle. The soup on the table long forgotten as Michael moved some of the blankets to settle under them. As soon as he was comfy lanky limbs wrapped around him and a cold nose was pressed to his neck. He could feel the blonde let out a sigh of contentment as his legs intwined with Michael's. He noticed that the younger boy had put on a random movie that he had no idea what the title was. He was pretty sure Luke didn't know either and just clicked randomly. Luke coughed harshly and Michael knew that this was going to be one hell of a cold to get rid of. But as long as Luke stayed cuddled up next to him he had no problem with taking care of the boy he has liked for years.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hoped you enjoyed it, I'm soory if they're are any mistakes and feedback is always welcome! :)


End file.
